


Interlude

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy suited Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK. This is based on a dream I had last night. It was a great dream. I was Stiles, and I've been thinking about Derek all day.
> 
> Yes, I will post the next chapter of Black Tie Affair soon. I promise. Work is just busy and I needed to do this first.

Pregnancy suited Stiles. At 29, he’d filled out and left behind the scrawny teenager he’d been when he met Derek. 

Derek. 

Stiles’ husband, his mate, his home. His everything. 

The father of his unborn child. The one that felt like it was trying to climb its way out of the womb at only five months. 

The fall hadn’t been far. Stiles missed a step and landed flat on his back. It knocked the air out of him. But as he tried to say he was fine, everyone surrounded him. He was loaded onto as stretcher and given an oxygen mask. 

Nobody would listen. 

Finally, Melissa’s face swam up from the crowd of strangers. Stiles nearly cried in relief when she leaned down to hug him. He caught her attention and frantically signed the letters D-E-R-E-K. 

_My alpha_ , he breathed, patting his chest insistently. 

Melissa nodded in understanding. “I’ll get him.” 

What seemed like seconds later, Derek—Stiles’s Derek—was pushing his way through the people. 

Desperate, Stiles held his hands up, and Derek took them. 

“I’m here,” Derek murmured. He rubbed their joined hands against Stiles’ cheek, scenting him. “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm eating pirogi again. Trust me, my Stiles muse is in full force.


End file.
